Blood elf
Blood elves (also know as Sin'Dorei) are an elven race, who joined with the horde following the deceased ranger general sylvanas windrunner now of the foresaken, after the betrayl of their crazed leader the remaining high elves (now blood elves) search for a new source of power to appease their magical addiction. History Introduction Those formerly known as high elves are now blood elves. renamed because of the fallen elves who died in the attack of prince arthas in sillvermoon city. Always practicing working with Arcane magic, the blood elves fed on the magic of the Sunwell, using it much like Highborne at the Well of Eternity, the blood elves defected from the Highborne ( known as nightelves). After the Third War, life for the blood elves changed when a young prince named Arthas and his undead servants known as the Scourge ravaged, the high elven homeland of Quel'Thalas. The Scourge took 90% of the high elf population, destroying their culture and slaying the high elves former king Anasterian Sunstrider. His son and heir,Kael'Thas Sunstrider, thankfully studying magic in Dalaran at the time of the raid was not one of the Sunstrider family members to die. Kael'Thas then returned to find his homeland devastated and in ruins. Wanting vengeance on Arthas and his undead army, Kael'Thas gathered the survivors and renamed them to blood elves. he did this in honor of his fallen allies. Following, the Sunwell's destruction due to the curruption of arthas's foul magic, in reviving a human necromancer, the human then became a linch. all remaining high elves bathed in the Arcane magic that the sunwel provided, causing them to be addicted to its magic relying on it, as seen in the archeticture, most of the building are held up by magic itself. The young blood elf race was worried if they did not find another magic source all of the Quel'Thalas survivors would die. The blood elves than began to train on how to drain energy from other magical sources which would replace the great Sunwell. Soon after, the blood leves clashed with the Scourge and Amani Forest troll Tribe, Who were all arriving in this nearly destroyed territory. Keal'Thas then sent the strogest and most powerful warriors and spell casters to assist the Alliance. An Alliance commander prevented the humans to fully aid the blood elves. Due to Garithos's prejudices, Kael'Thas was imprisoned and sentenced to death by this rude human commander. it was for "conspiracing the enemies". Before being arrested, Lady Vashj forced Kael'Thas to work with her and her naga, however with the nagas' help Kael'Thas and his soldiers escaped safely. Illidan Stormrage, a night elf said to Kael'Thas that he knew a way to help the blood elves. He then gave them a place to live, before so the high elves were part of the alliance though due to the lack of the humans help in ther time of need, they defected and join the hoarde with the forsaken, though looked down upon for their magical addiction. History once part of being nightelves the high elves wanted to practice arcane magic and ruled upon it, however to the rise of tyrande whisperwind and malfurion stormrage they banned arcane magic and all elfs who practiced arcane magic still, were sentenced to death, unwilling to leave their own magic the high elves were then outcasted from the highborne land. they left kalmidor and head toward azeroth. and landed on the lands of lorderon. however the felt a dark presence their and decided to leave. they then hit the glades on a strange isle and started building their vast empire which is now know as quel'thalas. they also created a fountain similar to the nigh elves well of eterntity with stolen waters from that very well and craeted the sunwell, instead of embracing the moon, they embraced the sun. After drinking from this well the Highborne's purple skin faded turning them into the peach skin color most humans, dwarves and gnomes have. During the Third War the juvenile prince of Lordaeron, Arthas Menethil went to Northrend to pick up the dark runeblade known as Frostmourne, which is used to raise any creature into undeath. He obliterated most of Quel'Thalas and corrupted the Sunwell. The last stand was Sunstrider Isle for the now blood elves. Eventually Kale'Thas lead his people to freedo on the remnants of the planet Draenor, now known as the Outland. They gained a friendship the broken draenei. The blood elves then returned to Azeroth to the frozen wastes of Northrend where Illidan attempted to fight Arthas, who was the Lich King. They however were defeated and Illidan was heavily wounded. Not all Outland blood elves are with Illidan. Kael'Thas accepted the naga as allies, which made the remaining blood elves to side with the Horde. They met up with the forsaken and are helping them purge Lordaeron for the Horde's sake. many outposts have been built and a teleportation device was set up by Sylvanas Windrunner, a former high elf now in undeath. Burning Crusade The blood elves have been caught in the middle of a conflict with the Scourge, Amani trolls. The Scourge are being lead by former high elf of Quel'Thalas royalty, Dar'Khan Drathir. This is when the blood leves offically joined the Horde. The former city for the high elves, Silvermoon Cuty has been returned to it's almost original form, with the western ruins being invaded by wretched and arcane golems. Kael'Thas has become more powerful now breaking away of Illidan. The blood elves venture through the Dark Portal to try and find Kael'Thas Sunstrider, their fromer ally that helped the race to survive. The Scryers are a faction of blood elves who pledged their allegiance to the naaru A'Dal. Kael'Thas has been hding on Quel'Danas this whole time and the blood elves have officially killed him off. Wrath of the Lich King With Quel'Danas safe from Kael'Thas Sunstrider's servants, blood elves and high elves have temporarily reunited to restore the Sunwell to it's original form. Lor'themar Theron, the regent-Lord of Silvermoon, Magister Rommath, and ranger Halduron Brightwing were at the blood elf adventurers side. Slvermoon City workers were building unknown structures around the isle. Both Magisters' Terrace and Sunwell Plateau have officially been reclaimed. The Shattering Though not really affected by the Earth Dragon Aspect, Deathwing return, the blood elves are not addicted to Arcane magic that much anymore, as they can return to their original high elf forms, yet most remain blood elves. Lor'themar Theron has taken over Silvermoon City and has pledged to run Quel'Thalas. The Reliquary, an organization has been formed to look for treasures, relics and idols and have found conflict with the dwarves' Explorers' League. Culture Blood elves prefer to wear red to honor their colors. They speak Thalassian and recently learned Orcish. They accept their Horde races, since they usually question or hate all other races. Technology Often using magic they have created quite unique contraptions, such as floating planters and beautiful fountains. Architecture Architecture in Sin'Dorei territory is often domed. The blood elves main color is red which differentiates blood elf to high elf structures. The arcane sanctum is the most common structure of their culture. Even some bridges that look five hundred feet above ground have been constructed in their capital, Silvermoon City. Trivia * Corrupted blood elves can become wretched, but overly corrupted blood elves become a felblood elf. Category:Races